


It May Not Be Perfect

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Sam x Reader, mentions of Dean, Cas, and MaryA/N: Written for @impalaimagining because she wanted a fic. Hope you like it Hun! Be kind I haven’t seen any of season 12 yet, mostly written using spoilers because this slow poke has yet to finish season 11 like an idiot.Warnings: depressed sam a bit, implied smutWord count: 540





	It May Not Be Perfect

You were curled up on Sams chest, absentmindedly tracing patterns on him. He was gently rubbing your lower back, not saying anything. The silence was well silence, you knew he was probably silently beating himself up and you hated it. Deciding to take action and cheer him up, you swing your leg over his hip, put your hands on his chest and straddle him.  
“Sam?”  
“Yea” he replies looking up at you as he holds your hips.  
“You know I love you right?”   
“I know”  
He sounded defeated like he didn’t believe you, he looked defeated to.  
You start to kiss his face as you speak “I” *kiss* “Love” *kiss* “You” *kiss* “Samuel Winchester” *kiss*   
Seeing a hint of a smile you keep going. “You are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You are kind and loving and strong. You are so smart and funny.”  
You kiss his lips softly, and continue punctuating each word “You. Are. Amazing.”  
Sam shakes his head “No I’m not. Look at all the heartache I’ve caused from drinking demon blood to setting Lucifer free…”   
You put a finger to his lips stopping any further comments he might have had.   
“Listen to me Sam. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done in the past, I love you our baby will love you, Dean and your mom and Cas love you. You are so amazing and wonderful. Everything you’ve been through and yet still so kind and gentle, still trying to see the best in people. You have an amazing group of people to support and care about you. Despite any shortcomings you feel you have.”  
You were just kind of rambling on and on, you didn’t even realize you let it slip. Didn’t see the way his face looked shocked as he processed the news, if you had you wouldn’t have squealed in surprise as he flips you onto your back and kisses you hard.   
You kiss back, and pull away to see his smiling face.   
“Thank you (Y/N), for loving me and always being by my side. Thank you for telling me that we’re having a baby. You have no idea how happy this makes me. It may not be perfect, given our lifestyle…”  
You shush him again “It may not be perfect Sam, you’re right but it’s my perfect. I don’t need the house with the white picket fence, all I need is you and this child inside me. So long as I have those I’m happy.”  
He smiles again and captures your mouth with his, in a bruising but loving kiss.  
“You’re right (Y/N), all I need is you both. Our type of perfect.”  
You smile up at him, “you’ll be happy to know I’m stopping hunting.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes Sam, you and your brother can still hunt and I’ll help do research but I’m done. I won’t risk our baby, I won’t risk my perfect.”  
Tears of happiness, gratitude and other emotions shown in Sams eyes.   
“Thank you baby girl, for everything. For giving me my perfect life.”  
Smiling with tears of your own you kiss him, turning the night into a night of love making.   
No it may not be perfect, but together you made your own kind of perfect.


End file.
